


Close Your Eyes

by hystericalzombie



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blood, Bloody Mary - Freeform, Gen, Gore, Horror, Original Story - Freeform, Violence, b-mary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-03
Updated: 2014-11-03
Packaged: 2018-02-24 00:44:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2561798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hystericalzombie/pseuds/hystericalzombie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I got a little bit carried away with this one.</p><p>-----------------------</p><p>A woman sits on her bed, ignoring the jeers, the curses, the screams, the mocking words of the faces in her mirror and her windows. She wears a simple, white dress.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Close Your Eyes

A woman sits on her bed, ignoring the jeers, the curses, the screams, the mocking words of the faces in her mirror and her windows. She wears a simple, white dress.

There is a knife in her hands.

She stirs, opening her eyes. There is someone in her house.

Her hands tighten on the handle, as the noise drifts up the stairs.

She stands, her white dress spilling and pooling at her feet. She walks to the bedroom door, the only sound the light swish of her dress, and the yells from the intruders downstairs.

  


\---

  


“C’mon ya pussy!”

“Let me go!”

Laughter from a gang of teenage boys, dragging a slightly smaller, lankier teen between them.

The woman stands halfway down the stairs, watching as the small teen is taken to the grand, full-length mirror in the parlour.

“No! Let me go!”

One of them, the leader by the looks of things, yells, “Oh, scared of Bloody Mary are you Daniel?” More laughter from the boys, as Daniel whimpers.

“Oi! Mack! Get some candles! If we’re gonna do this, we may as well as do it properly!” Daniel struggles and whimpers again.

The woman just watches, and waits.

The brute - Mack - grabs some candles from a backpack he had brought, and brings them over. Another one of the boys lights the candles, and they all set them around the room. Once they’re all finished, they boys return to the group in front of the mirror. Daniel makes another half-hearted plea for freedom, but is brushed off with laughter and jeers from the gang.

The gang situate themselves in front of the mirror, boxing Daniel in.

“Ready lads?” the leader says, looking for the nods of agreement, that he finds.

“Please. Please let me go. Please!” The leader punches the back of Daniel’s head, shushing him. “Shut it! Right lads, all together yeah?” nods all around, Daniel whimpers again. A hush falls over the boys, apprehensive, waiting.

A collective breath is taken, and they begin to chant

They start in a whisper. “Bloody Mary.”

The woman moves down the stairs towards them.

“Bloody Mary.” Their eyes are shut, their voices gaining strength.

“Bloody Mary.” Their eyes snap open at once. Daniel squirms out of the gangs grip and stumbles away, trying to run, making the other teens laugh.

  


And he runs straight into the woman.

He falls flat onto his ass, and shakes his head. Before he looks up he sees bloody, white fabric. His gaze stops, he doesn’t look up, staring at the fabric, barely hearing the bloods slow _drip, drip, drip,_ while the gang still laugh at his reaction. Daniel hears shifting from the figure above him, and he shuts his eyes, not daring to open them.

The woman crouches on her haunches, she touches Daniel’s face, his breathing ragged with terror, and she places a kiss on his forehead, the way a mother would, and he whimpers.

  


The gang of boys still at the mirror, have stopped laughing, watching in horror at the woman. She stands, her white dress dripping with blood, from her eyes, the corner of her lips, from the crown of her head. The knife in her hand covered in so much blood, it was pooling and sliding of it in waves. She opened her mouth and the blood in her mouth gargled and bubbled in the back of her throat and the corner of her lips. “How… dare… you…” she rasps, more blood sputtering out of her throat. One of the boys squeaks and tries to run past her, her arm blurred and she catches the runner by the throat. He gargles, and tries to squirm out of her grip. “How, dare, _you,_ come, here.” she squeezes and the boy gasps and chokes, grabbing at her arm, her hand, trying desperately to claw his way free. She lifts him off the ground and brings him in front of her. Her knife flashes and the boy gargles, and she keeps stabbing him, over and over and over again. She lowers her knife, the boy in her hand dead, his life blood spilling onto Daniel, who was shivering and whimpering in a ball, having not moved from her feet.

“How dare you, come here, and summon _me,_ FOR A JOKE!” her rage torn features freezing the remaining gang members’ blood.

They scream and begin to run for the door as fast as they could. The woman raises her hand and the door slams shut. While the boys batter the door with their fists, screaming for help, she reaches for the ceiling and pulls down a length of rope, and ties it around the dead boys slit throat.

  


She turns towards the boys beating on the door and blurs. She grabs Mack by the scruff of his jacket and he shrieks, hands flailing, reaching for his mates. She carries him over to Daniel and pulls another length of rope from the ceiling. One of the other boys yell at her to stop and rush forward to try to stop her, and her knife flashes and ends up between his eyes. He stops for a second, and his legs give out, and he lies dead. Mack is still squirming, screaming for his friend, and she grabs the rope again and ties it around his neck. Mack gasps and chokes and spasms, as the woman picks up his dead friend and ties him up too. She pulls the knife out of his head, and turns towards the remaining pair.

  


They’ve started trying to smash the windows, trying to find any possible way to get out, and the woman raises her hand.

The shutters close with a crack, and one of the boys screams, clutching his hand to his chest. They turn in trepidation towards the woman, and her bloody mouth morphs into a grin as she moves towards them. They know they can’t do anything, but the leader doesn’t give up, tries banging at the windows again, while the other boy freezes in front of her. She reaches him, and he looks up at her, his eyes wide and terrified, and she grips his throat. His breathing catches, expecting her to strangle him or something, but when she doesn’t, confusion filters into his eyes.

Her lips shift into a smile, almost motherly, and the boy feels calm, no longer scared, while his friend screams at him to break away, she wasn’t trying to kill him, _push her off and fucking help me!!_ but he doesn’t hear, everything becoming muffled, like he was being coddled in a fuzzy blanket, and he shuts his eyes in contentment. And that, is a blessing, as he doesn’t see her smile become manic, as she raises her knife and picks out his eyes. Both teens are screaming as blood comes down in sheets on his face, his hands reaching for his face. His hands getting coated in his vitreous humor, the boy tries desperately to force his eyes to stay in their sockets. The woman blurs, and the boy is hanging on from a piece of rope on the ceiling as he gags and splutters. The leader of the gang is cowering in the corner, when he spots Daniel on his knees in the center of the room.

  


He rushes to him, and grabs him by the scruff of the neck. The woman tilts her head, as if she was thinking, interested in what he was trying to attempt. “Take him! Take Daniel! Please! Please let me go!! Please!!” The boy babbles, shoving Daniel towards the woman. Daniel stumbles, and the woman catches him, staring at the whimpering child who was willing to sacrifice another to save his own skin. The woman leads Daniel back to where he was crouched before the coward grabbed him, and he curls up as he did before without a sound. The pathetic child continues to whimper in front of her as she moves forward. The woman stops in front of him, clutching at his arms to make sure he didn’t try to run, and leans in his face.

  


“ _No_.”

  


She lifts him up and hangs him up with the others, and stands back to admire her handiwork. 2 dead, 3 struggling. The woman drops her knife, and blurs forward.

  


Her hands find the throat of her first victim, and she buries them in, ripping the wound wider in her search for his larynx. The living ones scream as best as they can, wondering how they weren’t dead yet, when she finds her prize and rips it out. She cups it in her hands, like it was a little bird, cooing to it softly, then her gaze goes crazy and she brings it to her mouth and eats it whole. Fresh blood pools from her lips as she swallows, her throat bulging as it goes down, and, licking her lips, she turns to Mack.

  


The woman blurs, and buries her nails deep into Mack’s stomach and rips, feeling his flesh and blood under her nails, his guts spilling out of his abdomen. She reaches her arm in through the hole and pokes and touches his innards that were still in his body, till she finds the right one, his heart, and pulls it out. She opens Mack’s mouth and shoves it inbetween his teeth, as he gives a few, weak spasms.

  


She turns to her second kill, and leans forward to his cranium and cracks it open like an egg. His cerebrospinal fluid flows out like egg whites, as she pulls his brain out of his head. She pulls and tugs it apart, tearing it to little tiny pieces and dropping it to the floor. She laughs her joy, and turns to the next one.

  


The eyeless boy, his hands torn between grabbing at the rope around his neck or his missing eyes, feels her hands caressing his face, before she digs them in and rips his face apart. He begins to choke on his blood, feels his breath huffing out of the holes in his cheeks, in his nose, his and screams turn to a death rattle, then to silence.

  


The leader, the coward, the pathetic worm, is whimpering and crying as she turns to face him, only covered now in the blood from the boys, fresh and spilling. She begins to scratch at him, digging her nails in everywhere, tugging chunks of hair out, peeling skin off, gouging holes in his flesh, and he _screams_ , and screams and screams and screams, till he gasps, and dies.

  


Daniel is still shivering in the middle of all the carnage around him.

  


The woman crouches in front of him once again, checking. “Well done.” she congratulates, placing a bloody kiss on his forehead. He whimpers, knowing she means well done for not looking, praying silently she will leave him alone.

  


“Well done, _my son._ ” And she’s gone.

  


Daniel lets out a breath he didn’t realise he’d been holding. He grabs for his phone in his pocket, still not having opened his eyes, and presses speed dial. He lifts it to his ear praying for them to pick up. It dials, 1, 2, 3, 4, 5 times, before someone answers.

  


“Hello?” a groggy voice answers “Who is this?”

  


“Ellie…” Daniel whimpers when his sister answers.

  


“Dan! What’s wrong? Are you ok? Where are you?” Ellie’s babble of questions doesn’t soothe Daniel like it usually does.

  


“Ell… it happened again…” He trailed off in a whisper, tears spilling down his cheeks.

  


“Where.” Simple, one word. Daniel says nothing, chest heaving. “Daniel. Where.”

  


“Home.” He blurts out, “Home, oh god…”

  


“Daniel, you have to tell me. Did you look? Please, tell me you didn’t look.”

  


He shakes his head vehemently. “No. No, I didn’t.”

  


“Right, stay there. I’m coming to get you.” Final.

  


“Ok.” another whisper, and a click, signaling the end of the conversation.

And Daniel, is all alone, in the center of the circle of bodies.

  


With his eyes closed.

  


  



End file.
